


heartbeats

by lilacsandlostlovers



Series: the covenant, the womb, and the village it took [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Incest, F/M, Families of Choice, Gen, Nonbinary Bucky Barnes, Pregnancy, Sibling Incest, Trans Steve Rogers, Unplanned Pregnancy, cw: incest, cw: sibling incest, pietro is still dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsandlostlovers/pseuds/lilacsandlostlovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a single mom sucks. Being a single mom with a dead baby-daddy/brother is even worse. Luckily, Wanda has a few people looking out for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noccalula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noccalula/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Don't Hear The Church Bells Chime Anymore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897244) by [Noccalula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noccalula/pseuds/Noccalula). 



> Dedicated to ao3 user Noccacula, for writing one of the best goddamn maxicest fics in the universe and, I am very lucky to add, a very dear friend of mine :)  
> A huge thanks to my IRL friend, Paige, for putting up with my 3 am rambles.
> 
> Credit should be given where credit is due, and I’m pleased to share that Dr. Lindsey Ballato is Noccacula’s brainchild and I am merely borrowing her from "I Don't Hear the Church Bells Chime Anymore".  
>  **hover for translations!**  
>  cw: I literally tagged incest four different times so you are warned  
> cw: pregnancy (of a teen/unplanned/incest)  
> cw: main character death (Pietro's still dead ~~I KNOW I'M SORRY~~ )

_Ba-bum. Ba-bum. Ba-bum._

Wanda Charani Maximoff, age twenty-one, could not hear her heartbeat over the blood rushing to her head. 

She could not hear Pietro’s heartbeat either, and she crumpled to her knees. A cry of pure agony was wrenched from her lungs and, all around her, a city crumbled to dust.

_How odd it is,_ she thought, _that two people can be brought into the world together but die so far apart._

As she collapsed, the only thought in her mind was that of _Pietro_ and _please_.

* * *

_ Ba-bum. Ba-bum. Ba-bum.  _

Wanda Charani Maximoff, age twenty-one, had been asleep for Four days. 

The young woman was being kept safe at SHIELD’s latest makeshift headquarters. As she rested for the first week or two, an odd little group had rarely left her side while she was catatonic. The doctors tried to shoo them out, because there was a world that needed to be saved, but Clint would have none of it. 

No one had expected someone who wore that much purple to be intimidating, but, hey, you learn something new every day.

“Um,” Tony interjected on Day Four. “Is this some sort of Sleeping Beauty kind of shit? Because Barney here is, like, three decades older than she is.”

Steve looked perplexed and Natasha conspicuously sharpened the knife she was holding. (How she had been able to keep that in a med ward, no one knew. It was probably better that way.) Clint didn’t even blink and Bruce pointed to the door. The billionaire threw up his hands and huffed outside, complaining about lecherous old men and looking out for the younger generation.

After a few minutes, the tension had eased a little bit and Steve spoke up.

“ _Is_ it like that? Because—”

Natasha cut him off. 

“No, Cap. He feels obligated to be there for her after he,” she made air quotes, “‘failed’ to protect her brother. I’ve been there. It’s total bullshit but kind of makes sense in a weird way. Hey, birdbrain,” the former spy called out softly for Clint’s ears only. “I’m sure she would appreciate the gesture, but we don’t know how long she’s going to be under and—”

The archer turned away and faced his dearest friend.

“I know, I know. I’m not doing her any good here and there was nothing I could do, blah blah blah. I'm still not moving, [вдова](http://widow).”

Bruce sighed and walked out to go find some coffee. He had a feeling he and his team would need copious amounts as this went on.

* * *

_Ba-bum. Ba-bum. Ba-bum._

When Wanda Charani Maximoff, age 21, had risen, it had been Thirty-Two days since her other half had passed away.

The first word out of her mouth was, “Pietro,” and she felt in her soul that it would also be her last word. 

Maybe not today, but someday.

Clint was half asleep at her bedside and looked an odd combination of ecstatic and depressed.

“He’s not—” Banner began from the back of the room and Natasha glared at him fiercely as she hip-checked her way next to the girl.

Steve waved his arms and called out cheerfully, “Nurse! She’s awake!”

Tony only smiled and gave Wanda a silent thumbs up.

* * *

_Ba-bum. Ba-bum. Ba-bum._

Wanda Charani Maximoff, age 21 had been awake for Thirty minutes when a doctor spilled the beans.

“We were running some tests..” She raised her hands at Wanda’s unflinching glare. “I know, I’m sorry. It wasn’t my idea, okay? And, um,” she looked slightly uncomfortable. “Were you sexually active before you, um, fell asleep?”

Wanda’s outrage turned into confusion as she nodded slowly.

_“Fuck,”_ the doctor murmured under her breath. “The tests pretty much told us you were pregnant. Can we get in touch with the father or— oh, _crying._ Crying is good. I’m gonna… go. And, um, grab someone who—” She made her way out of the room when Wanda’s face split into silent sobs.

Natasha was lurking down the hallway, trying to get a broken lemonade machine to work when she saw the doctor.

“Dr. Ballato, what is it?” She said, not unkindly.

The doctor crossed her arms. “You wouldn’t happen to know who the father of Wanda’s child is, would you?”

"You're fucking with me, right?" Natasha asked, eyes flint-like and expressing that she is not to be messed with. 

Dr. Ballato's face paled.

"Uh," was all she got out before the assassin screeched before rushing down the hallway.

When she arrived, she saw Wanda looking even smaller than usual, as grief wholly consumed her.

“[милая](http://sweetie),” Natasha murmured and held out her arms for Wanda to cling to.

The youngest Avenger sniffled and looked up, tears in her eyes. “Did she tell you?”

“We can get through this,” the older woman reassured. “It’s going to be okay.”

Wanda’s voice cracked. “How will it be okay?” She asked, overcome with emotion. “He’s _gone_.”

It clicked in Natasha’s mind, and she tried to process this.

“Are you saying…Pi— your brother is the father?”

The small girl looked up, her jaw set and looking steadfastly determined. 

“He was my other half in every sense of the word,” was all she said and Natasha’s heart broke again.

“Oh,” Natasha sighed sadly and softly kissed her forehead. “I told you, it’s going to be okay. We’re hardly going to throw you on the streets, [ангел](http://angel).”

Wanda looked confused. “You want to help, even knowing that this is... a sin?”

The older woman’s eyes flashed angrily for a moment, imagining the others' reactions, and, once she composed herself, Natasha said, “To the best of my understanding, that child was created by a love so pure, most of us can only dream of something like it. Your child is a _gift_ , Wanda.”

The young girl started crying again and Natasha just held the grieving girl as she mourned a life she could never have with a love she could never experience again.

* * *

_Ba-bum. Ba-bum. Ba-bum._

Wanda Charani Maximoff, age twenty-one, had been asleep for Twenty-Seven days when one of the strangest things happened.

Bucky Barnes had walked into Headquarters, breezy as you please. They had just turned themselves in. Everyone except Steve was completely baffled.

After SHIELD confirmed that, no, Bucky is not going to kill everyone and, no, this was not some sort of assassination plan, they were free to go where they pleased, within reason. 

Before stepping outside a free person for the first time, the now-former assassin and their old friend strolled into the med bay to visit someone.

“This is Wanda Maximoff,” Steve said in hushed tones. “She helped us and Ultron when that mess was going on. She’s a _hero_ ,” he emphasized. “She may have done some morally questionable things, but that does not change the fact that she has saved more lives than she has taken.” The fire left his eyes, and Bucky could see the ghosts lurking on his face.

“No one really knows what’s wrong with her. Maximoff’s been catatonic since her brother passed and she just _stopped_ ,” Steve scrubbed a hand across his face. “Some of the doctors were running tests, and they said… they said she was pregnant.”

Bucky’s heart softened incrementally towards the girl. “Is the father out of the picture or—?”

The other man laughed humorlessly. “The father is her brother, or so everyone thinks.”

“And he’s dead,” Bucky said quietly with a tone of finality in their voice, not even beginning to question the consanguinity. A brand new world, indeed.

Steve nodded and squeezed his friend’s hand, and he looked Bucky straight in the eye. 

“I don’t know what I would do if I was in her position.”

“Please,” Bucky scoffed, their voice suddenly thick with emotion. “You’d be in a coma, same as her.”

The supersoldier gave a small smile. “I think I’ve spent enough time asleep, thanks. Plus, y’know, after the serum, pregnancy isn't really an option for me anymore.” He looked panicked all of a sudden. “Shit. Did you—”

“I remember you before, Steve, it’s okay, breathe,” Bucky said softly. “You were a helluva lot smaller back then.”

“That I was, Buck,” the star-spangled man sighed. “That I was.”

The pair walked out, pinkies interlocked as a reminder that, yes, Steve was  _here_ and Steve was  _real,_ to remind themselves thatthey were safe, and they was not going anywhere soon.

* * *

 

_Ba-bum. Ba-bum. Ba-bum._

When Clint finds out, he can barely look Wanda in the eye. 

“It was my fault,” he said after a bottle and a half of wine. “I should have saved him. I should have been there for you. It should have been me. It’s my fault your child won’t have their father.”

Wanda looked at the archer, eyes full of unshed tears and hands full of sparkling juice. The movie continued to play in the background, the vastness of space twinkling on the screen.

"I do not need to forgive you for anything, Clinton," she said slowly in order to make him understand. "It is not your fault, just like it is not mine. Pi—" the saltwater started flowing freely. "My brother made his own choices. I don't understand them and I don't think you do either. I just wish we could have protected him more.” 

She shook her head and pointed. “Pass the latkes, please. I’m too big to get up.”

“You’re not even showing yet,” Clint tried to laugh as he stood up and got Wanda her damn latkes.

“Thank _you_ ,” she sing-songed and Tony burst in.

“Are you two getting drunk without me? _Rude_ ,” he smirked and stole one of Clint’s back up wine bottles. 

Wanda’s heart felt settled as she observed the scene in front of her. Her heart still had holes from the loss of her most loved one but the other bits were mending slowly. She had a _home_ now. 

Wanda just wished she could share it with someone she felt deserved it more than she did.

The pregnant woman sighed quietly, sipped her juice and watched the glittery monstrosities on the television.

* * *

_ Ba-bum. Ba-bum. Ba-bum. _

When Liron Mirjana Maximoff is born several months later, Wanda’s face is matted with sweaty strands of hair and more than a few tears. She saw her daughter and her face lit up.

“Lala,” she sighed happily and reached out to hold her. Dr. Ballato smiled and obliged, only _partially_ out of fear for her life. Wanda thinks they are making progress.

A few tears fell onto Liron’s face, and Wanda cooed.

“If only your father could see you now, angel,” she sniffled. “You are beautiful, I love you. [Daj](http://mom) is here, shh. I love you.”

Liron warbled, eyes closed, and Wanda kissed her forehead. Ballato was almost sorry to ask to take her away.

“Wanda, we need to wash her, and you need to deliver the afterbirth, alright? Then you can see her again.”

The mutant frowned and ran a finger gently down her daughter’s face.

“I _can_ see her again, yes?” She clarified.

The doctor nodded and held out her arms. Wanda sighed and placed her daughter in Ballato’s arms.

“Do I need to be alone for this?”

Ballato bit her lip, trying to hide a smile. “Would Clint and Natasha work? They never really leave each others’ side, so, yes, I'm sure someone can grab them quickly.”She waved a hand at a nurse and he went off to find the Avengers.

“Thank you,” Wanda said, looking Ballato in the eye, and her voice was oddly firm.

The doctor looked a little bit confused but nodded, “It’s been my pleasure, Ms. Maximoff. I think…” she trailed off. “I think your brother would be very proud of you.”

The girl sunk into the hospital bed slightly. “Thank you,” she repeated quietly and thought of only one word when she started to push again.

_Pietro_.  

**Author's Note:**

> i just really want wanda and clint to bond over their mutual infuriation at pietro, u guys
> 
> (steve is a trans guy, ok thank u, and this version of bucky is nonbinary & uses they/them pronouns)
> 
> also: name meanings bc i'm fake deep
> 
> Wanda's middle name, Charani, is Rromani for 'phoenix'.  
> Liron means 'joy for me' in Hebrew.  
> Her nickname, Lala, means 'ruby; red; fiery' in Romani. Because... Scarlet Witch.  
> Mirjana can be translated to mean 'their rebellion'. (Also, my headcanon is that Mrs. Maximoff's first name is Mirjana and I feel like Wanda would totally honor her that way??)
> 
> anyway thank you so much for reading!! hmu on [tumblr](http://cosmicprincex.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/hlfbloodprincex)if you also have a lot of emotions about these fools


End file.
